Total Drama: Special Season!
by missypantsmagee
Summary: 20 new competitors are put on an island and forced to do crazy challenges! Some are determined, some aren't and some have no clue how they got to an island! Do you have what it takes to be in TDSS? Sign up while the... APPS ARE OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my name is Kiki (missypantsmagee) and this is my first story! I decided I would do a 'staring you' season and I hope I am good! I have rules... (=**

**1). Originality! Of course I need originals like nerds, punks, goths, good girls, and etc. But I also need new one ones like The Optimistic Outcast or something. If I have like 8 females on the first chapter I'll be mad, please guys sign up.**

**2). I pretty much need everything about your person so I suggest that you get a soda and a comfortable chair and type away.**

**3). Put "I love hot brownies with melted cheese!" on your app so I know you read this! Otherwise you won't be accepted and I mean it!**

**4). Erase the things I put in parentheses when you make your app! Thanks!**

**5). I am a very picky person and I pick who I think has 'it' or if you know what I mean...**

**6). I am not a homophone or anything, but don't send anyone who likes the same sex because I am HORRIBLE with same sex relationships. TRUST ME!  
**

**7). Have fun and be awesome! I would like a pair of twins! Just saying! (=  
**

**Without Adieu here's the app for TDSS...**

-Application-

Name (first, middle, and last):

Nickname (optional):

Age (14-17):

Stereotype (ex. The Optimistic Outcast):

Sexuality (again read (6). at the top):

Weight and Height:

Eyes:

Hair style and color:

Skin tone:

Ethnic Background:

Birthday:

Personality (not one or five sentences I want everything on this or else I won't accept you!):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Everyday attire:

Sleep-Wear:

Formal (I think you'll only wear this once):

Swimwear:

Paired Up?:

How do they act around there crush (before and after):

If yes then with who? (if you wanna wait till I put the cast list then go right ahead):

History (everyone has one):

Family (who made this person? And who are their siblings?):

Hometown (anywhere):

Religion (Atheist, Catholic, Humanist, etc.):

Pet Peeves (not your pets!):

Fears:

Hobbies:

Strengths and Weaknesses:

Audition Tape:

A random person they hate:

Challenge Idea (3!):

**There are 10 spots for each gender! I might bump it up if you guys send in awesome people! (=**


	2. Cast List Time!

**Well... here comes the part that everyone dreads the part where I pick who's in the story! Which I hate about OC stories cause so many people took time and sent apps and so many people favorited and alerted which sucks cause if I didn't pick you you'll just delete this from your favorites and stuff right? I know people do that, but can't just read the story even if you weren't pick? Anyway congratulations to the people picked! The hardest part was to pick the twins... I think there was about 6 or 7 pairs and that put so much pressure on me! I picked 2 pairs of twins. Well, this is where my blabbering ends I pick who is in the story! You can pick who you would like to be an item with! But make sure someone didn't already pick that person before you! The people in italics are the people who don't want to be paired! And I need you guys to review each chapter to let me know if you liked it! (=**

-Boys-

1. Deacon Malfoi; The Charming Rich Boy made by slySylvester.

2. John McCartney; The Happy-Go-Lucky Joker made by Bloop01.

3. Charlie Stevens; The Superstitious A-Type made by CodyOnTheBounce.

4. Colton Cosgrove; The Copycat Hero Complex made by CodyOnTheBounce.

5. Oscar Dylan Timmonds; The Shy Ventriloquist made by XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX.

6. Wyatt Bellevue; The Gentleman Cowboy made by XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX.

7. _Ben Volcan; Ultimate Gamer Nerd made by x-lolz-x._

8. Jeos Utnac; The Master Thief made by pisces the smart 1.

9. *Punk Rokette said she would make a boy!* (=

10. Vincent (need last name!) The Food Loving Dating Hater made by GwendolynD.

-Girls-

1. Natalie Jones; The Sly Tomboy made by Punk Rockette.

2. Reina Tanaka; The Overly-Sensitive Bipolar Cutie made by Dripped In Pockey. (reminds me of Cat from Victorious!)

3. _Marnie Hawkins; The Popular Older Sister made by Nobody Understands._

4. Julia Harrison; The Hyper Pyromaniac made by Kagene-Rui.

5._ Haruka Itou; The Sarcastic Psychic made by Ruby-The-MiniMuffin._

6. Scarletta Contaili; The Sweethearted Bambina made by Desire at gunpoint.

7. Kayla Wolfe; The Cute Innocent One made by XoXoPurpleKittyXoXo.

8. Tonia Hart; The Beauty Queen made by El' Caliente.

9. Neveah Ramires; The Clumsy Tomboy made by JadeTyga.

10. Ashleigh Norton; The Clumsy Shopaholic made by freakazoid123.

-Twins-

Alex Gomez; The Player and Ali Gomez; The Fighter made by iloveyou.

Alexander Christopher Hunter; The Immature Optimist and Alexander Christopher Hunter-Xavier Christian Hunter; The Mature Pessimist made by XWithoutXWarningX.

-Interns-

Everyone else who wasn't picked will make lots of appearances as interns so if I were you I'd keep reading... just saying.

**So there you have it the next chapter will come soon and all I need to get is the last boy from Punk Rockette!**

**{Kiki is signing off!} (=**


End file.
